villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer is the titular main villain protagonist of the creepypasta story of the same name, acting as one of the most famous creepypasta icons to date, even rivaling the Slender Man, and existing as an insane young adult who has to satisfy his feelings to hurt and kill with the blood of innocents. History (Non-Official) Secret fact: To help understand the reasoning behind the strange feeling/pain Jeff randomly started getting when moving to the new house, this should clear things up. In his past, he had gone through a phase of manic depression (even getting so bad as him creating an urge to kill people, but never got as bad to trigger himself into really killing someone) because he began feeling like his parents care for him was fake. This started at the age of 10, and was because his parents seemed to be 'disconnected' from him, and his father also really didn't get on well with him (explaining why his father isn't really mentioned a lot in the story), leading him up to feeling worthless and isolated, although Liu was by his side and helped him- or at least that's what Jeff made the others think. Backstory (Non-Canon/Non-Official) He was originally a young thirteen-year-old living a normal life, but when he moved to his new town with his beloved younger brother and parents, he began to change during the first day as a sudden (but vaguely familiar) pain that he thought he'd never get again came upon him. The next day, Jeff had the feeling again and brutally beat up a trio bullies, a year younger then him, named Randy, Keith, and Troy, who were picking on him and his brother Liu by telling them that every kid in the neighborhood has to play along on handing over money. The next day, Jeff was visited by some officers who had been reported witnesses of a kid beating up three others. Jeff knew the police suspected his brother for it and confessed the truth, they then tell him that he will be sent to a correctional facility for a year; however, just after that Liu came forward and straight away took the blame for what had happened to repay his brother for protecting him and was arrested, sending Jeff into a depression for what seemed like forever. After at least a few days, Jeff went to a birthday party where he and his family were invited to on the day they first moved in. Jeff seemed a bit happy for a bit until the same bullies located him to achieve revenge. Jeff tried to reason with Randy, telling him that he had beaten him up and consequently has to suffer depression and guilt. Randy despite that wasn't very reasonable and decided to go for vengeance regardless as he brutally attacked Jeff as Keith and Troy held the kids and parents at gunpoint to prevent them from interrupting the fight. Randy taunted Jeff's brother during the fight which caused Jeff to have the "feeling" again, snapped his mind permanently, and resulted in him murdering Randy. He then managed to assault Troy, but before he could finish off Keith, the latter set him on fire from some bleach that spilled on the two as well as some vodka that Randy smashed over his head during the fight and a lighter. Jeff woke up in a hospital, his head was wrapped in bandages. When the bandages were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become grotesquely deformed and extremely pale from the burns, with bright red lips and a leathery texture. Jeff said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was just the result of the painkillers and allowed Jeff and his family (including Liu, who was released) to return home. Later that night, Jeff's mother woke up to find him in the bathroom carving a permanent smile up to his cheeks from his mouth so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it, and burned off his eyelids so that he could always see his "beautiful" face and wouldn't have to sleep anymore. Jeff's mother went to her husband to tell him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be killed, but Jeff caught his mother before she could say anything else. Jeff ran toward his parents and gutted them. This woke up Liu, as Jeff suddenly walked into his room and "killed" him, with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his heart, "just go to sleep". Serial Killings Sometime later, an "ominous unknown killer" emerged and went on a killing spree. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attacks described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a hideous smile, and dark, ominous, constantly open eyes. After this incident, how Jeff's killing spree(s) goes is up for the writer to decide. The killer's blood thirsty attitude range from him being a drunken jerk who went toe to toe with the Slender Man or a child murdering psychopath who takes photos of his mutilated victims and hang them around his house. Appearance (Non-Official Origin) Due to brutal bleaching and set to fire, Jeff is granted with perpetually insipid, pale skin. Having burnt his eyelids off in an attempt to never sleep in order to always see that "beautiful" face of his, his eyes are lined with ragged black skin, giving him an even more ghostly stature. After the "incident", in the hospital he had found he now withholds thick, black hair - which he lets fall to various shoulder length. And possibly one of the most distinctive traits of all - the terrifying smile that he had carved into his face. The killer's build can be commonly described as slender, reaching a tall height of around six feet. Clothing normally contains of lifeless colors such as white and black, skinny jeans, sweat Origin and Mystery (Official) While Jeff the Killer may seem like a fictional creepypasta character, there is a unsolved mystery to this day as to where the image was originated from and who created the official version of Jeff the Killer. On October 3rd 2008, a YouTuber named "sesseur" uploaded a video called "Jeff the Killer Story". As the video populated across the internet, multiple people added Jeff the Killer to creepypasta stories transforming him into an much different character. Despite that, even up to now people go to the video and comment about it. Sesseur claims he is Jeff the Killer and that every internet sensation about Jeff the Killer is fake, including the famous story. He denies Jeff having an incident with bullies, bleach, and vodka. Instead, he asserts that Jeff was hauling a gallon of acid into his bathroom to clean out his bathtub but slipped on a bar of soap, at which acid splashed all over his face and he was taken to a hospital due to the neighbors hearing his cries. Multiple fans wonder where the face had come from until some of the 4chan users remembered a suicide of a young woman named Katy Robinson, who killed herself due to being cyber bullied. Her face was allegedly to have been Photoshopped to look hideous she was also going though depression at the time as well and she killed herself over it. Not many people saw the picture before it was removed but some claim the picture was the infamous early photo shopped version of Jeff. Sesseur states that the picture is not Photoshopped and is instead a latex mask that had its picture taken in late 2007. Sesseur would sometimes receive comments that would be lead to a newgrounds.com account named "killerjeff" which Sesseur in fact claims that it is his account, in which there is a lot of evidence to point out that it is indeed his account. Although the account was created in 2006, it did not become active until early 2008 in which killerjeff would post disturbing images and blogs in his news tab. On August 10th 2008 (2 months prior to the videos release) killerjeff posted the official image of Jeff the Killer, on the images info tab, killerjeff claims that he found the image on his ED account and gives a background story of Jeff. Apparently, Jeff the Killer is a ghost game similar to that of Bloody Mary, and gives instructions on how to play: you must perform it in the closet, turn off the lights and sit down cross-legged, repeat this saying three time while turning your head back and forth and say "He's in here with me." then close your eyes and call out the name Jeff. He'll appear by putting his face right up to you, and proceed to yell and try to chant harm at you. To make him stop is to stand there and complement him, not doing so will result in a nightmarish field trip. On August 14th 2008, killerjeff posted the image again claiming "I'm a nice guy.". Then on September 12th 2008, killerjeff posted the source (early photo shopped version) of the Jeff the Killer image that he used to create it, thus being the possible original image that Robinson got photo shopped of herself and killed herself over. On October 3rd 2008, the same day Sesseur uploaded the YouTube video, killerjeff posted the following "And I'm staying.... for good! /* */ Another vid! Another vid! /* */ Sequels are teh winnar! /* */ My movie. /* */ Vivian makes a guest appearance! /* */ Fresh princes are going!! /* */". While it is unknown who Sesseur/killerjeff really is, it is speculated that he is involved in Katy Robinson's death. However Sesseur/killerjeff insists his involvement with Robinson's suicide are just "uninformed rumors". It is also unconfirmed if killerjeff even WAS the original creator of the Jeff the Killer image, he just happened to publicly claim it online first, but that doesn't really supposedly mean anything. Nobody truly knows who created this masterpiece. Gallery Go to sleep.jpg|A creepy looking Jeff. JTKF.jpg|A "footage" of Jeff. JScreamer.jpg|Jeff's face close-up. Trivia *Though Jeff seems to just be an average Creepypasta killer, there have been an uncountable amount of sighting videos, articles, and messages, making Jeff grow out of his fiction frame and into an urban-legend status character. *Jeff crossed the Moral Event Horizon when he murdered his own parents. Also, Randy, Keith and Troy crossed it when they beat him to death at the party and threatened to shoot anyone who tried to do something about it. *The rumour to do with Katy Robinson could be indeed fake. She could even still be alive, but there is not enough information in this regard. *Jeff is very similar to The Joker in several aspects. *It has been hinted that Jeff is based on the real-life serial killer, [http://real-life-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Jeffrey_Dahmer Jeffrey Dahmer] Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Urban Legends Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Spree-Killers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Successful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Killjoy Category:Living Villains Category:Siblings Category:Teenage Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Scarred Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Insecure Villains Category:Sadists Category:Child Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brother of hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Slashers Category:Wraiths Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Clowns Category:Bogeymen